


Phone Silence

by Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis/pseuds/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy’s had a bad day, and she thought she’d seek out the support of a friend. Only… Maybe texting wasn’t the best way to do it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Silence

Completely and thoroughly pissed, Lucy paced back and forth, wearing out the carpet of her bedroom. She hated the tight knot of feelings that had built in her chest; protesting for it to disappear. Guinevere ‘Lucy’ Havoc did not let herself get _so_ caught up in a problem, was the argument; real world problems belonged to their individuals. The knot ignored her though, as she shot another glance to the phone she had left on the desk, pale grey eyes willing it to light up with a response; after all, Lucy had just tried to inflict her problem onto a friend she hadn’t seen in weeks.

If only that stupid person hadn’t opened their mouth, Lucy thought, then she wouldn’t be so worked up, and she wouldn’t have potentially pushed away a friend because she had sort to share that tight knot of feelings around. Quickly turning, and sitting down at the desk, Lucy checked that she had actually sent the message, a lost lock of black hair failing across her face as she did so. No, she’s sent it, it said so in brightly lit pixels on the phones screen, so why had there been no response? This was frustrating her more than what had originally gotten her upset.

Turning to the compact music player also on the desk, Lucy activated it, quickly flicking to a song that felt right. Perhaps she was thinking about this too much, Lucy reasoned placing the phone back down and resting back in the chair as music filled the room. It had taken longer than normal to write that message; all things considered it was a detailed message, written that was so that her friend could see just how Lucy was feeling because of it. That must be it, while she had been writing the message, her friend had stepped away from their phone for just a moment and gotten distracted before coming back. Yeah, so right now a response was being written, and with a simple touch of the send button, it would come up on her phone.

Grey eyes watched the phone carefully, waiting for it to light up once more, the words '1 New Message’ being displayed on the screen. Yet it didn’t, and more time passed before Lucy found herself too frustrated with the phone. She stood quickly, her breath coming out in a short huff as she turned on her heel and marched towards the bed, collapsing upon it with her face buried in the covers.

Why? Why had there been no response? Heaps of time had passed now; so much that Lucy could barely recall the conversation that had annoyed her considerably in the first place. All she could think about was that phone, and the lack of response sent to it for her to read.

Letting her eyes close, Lucy though about shutting off the music, if she fell asleep it would continue to play all night. She let it go for the moment though, enjoying the small amount of peace it brought, promising that she would turn it off when she got up to change into more suitable sleeping clothes. More songs played, passing the time as it got later and later, the slim female still lying on the bed.

Something loud made Lucy open her eyes suddenly; twisting to find what had abruptly disturbed her. Her eyes found the desk, the light of the display on the music player hurting her eyes as she remember that she had left it playing. Realising that it was later than she thought, Lucy pulled herself from the bed, stretching and giving a little yawn as her bare feet covered the space between the bed and desk. Switching off the music, Lucy noticed a small light flash on her phone, notifying her that it wanted her attention.

Picking it up and carrying it with her as she went back to the bed, placing it on the bed and turning on the screen as she changed into more comfortable attire. There on the screen were the words, '1 New Message’. Sighing, Lucy opened up the message, seeing that it was from the friend she had been messaging earlier.

’ _Wow, what a jerk.’_

Lucy stared at the words, and groaned as she browsed further on to see what time the message had been sent. It was hard to decide now, which event annoyed her more; the friend that took forever to respond unapologetically, or that stupid person that had opened their mouth and ruined Lucy’s day.

Enough, Lucy decided, it was time for this Havoc to get some proper sleep, and let the world deal with a problem that was clearly not hers to have to deal with. And if it came back to her, well she might just take a leaf from _her_ book, and tell them to go screw themselves.


End file.
